


In Limbo

by bipallidan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, james x veronica, very short, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipallidan/pseuds/bipallidan
Summary: Just some wholesome cuddling and emotional James. What more could you want in life?





	In Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr and it only has one note, which is me posting it, but the Jamonica content on Tumblr is small, so we'll see what happens here. I hope you enjoy this ship that I've become obsessed with. 
> 
> Note: It is implied that there was some nsfw before the fluff began, however, this is off the page.

After some slightly awkward, very sweet fumbling, laughing, and humming, they had found themselves in the position they are now. Although both of them were much too awake due to their ever-busy minds, they were too tired to get up just yet. Or ever. Maybe they should just never get up. 

Veronica’s back was pressed against James as he rested his forehead just on the back of her shoulder. The world outside the window near the bed was currently in limbo between where the birds stop chirping and the crickets start their own song.   
  
Inside the room was quiet as she brushed her thumb over the hand connected to the arm he had draped over her. His other arm was losing feeling underneath of her, but spooning is never perfect, ok? It was quiet until James sniffled. It was the kind of sniffle you’d hear from someone whose eyes were welling up with tears.   
  
“James?” she asked. “Is something wrong?”   
  
He clasped the hand that rested in his tighter and cleared his throat. “No. I think that’s the best part.”

“What do you mean?”   
  
“Something is always wrong, isn’t it? But not here. Not now. We’re ok.” He took in a deep breath and let it out. The air from his nose was cooler on her back than his skin was. 

A smile slipped onto her face. “We are.”   
  
“I’m just really happy you’re in my life in any form. I don’t know how to pay back the universe for the tremendous kindness its shown me this past year.” She hummed as a way of letting him know she was listening. “I’m sorry for being so introspective, I just… I’ve never gotten the chance to slow down and think about these things.”   
  
“I like hearing you talk about all that. I like knowing you’re happy. I’m happy, too.”   
  
“That’s good.” He lifted his head to kiss her bare shoulder. “That’s all I want.” 

The first few crickets started their chirping, and they both knew they would have to roll out of bed soon. Though, maybe that could wait a few more minutes. Or hours. Or days. Or weeks. Or months. Or years. 

Maybe they really _could_ stay like this forever, at the very least in their heads. 


End file.
